defenderstournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
Denka
Summary Denka is a Swedish player who participated in the Season 2 1v1 tournament. Denka has achieved quite a lot of success beating favorites like OXU & Svarsikas and placing second in his first tournament participation. His biggest strenght is his ability to win series with his incredibly talented Rifle, AWP & Pistol. History Denka for the first and only time participated in the Season 2 1v1 tournament. He was at first an unknown newcomer and only secured a #9 ranking. In the Round Of 8 he got matched up against #1 ranked top favorite OXU and at first it seemed like Denka's tournament run would stop there, hovewer he surprised everyone by succesfully beating OXU 2-0 in one of the most shocking & surprising upsets to date. In the Quarterfinals he played against talented Lithuanian player Svarsikas who he beat 16-13 on the Rifle & 19-16 on the AWP. In the Semi-Finals Denka's opponent Forses forfeited thus he made it to the Finals without a fight. Finally it came down to Denka & Oui to decide who is going to win the tournament. On the Rifle both of them gave everything they had but Oui ended up coming on top winning 15-19 after a very close map. On the AWP Denka wasn't about to give up and succesfully crushed Oui 16-8. On the decider Pistol Denka was leading for most of the map hovewer Oui managed to do an impressive comeback and win the tournament 17-19. Though Denka didn't win the tournament it was a very succesfull run for him, in which he beat very strong opponents, managed to earn the MVP award and secured a #2 world ranking. Matches Season 2 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #9 ROUND OF 8 - Denka vs. OXU 16-9 1-0 (17-9) For Denka QUARTERFINALS - Denka vs. Svarsikas 16-13 19-16 (35-29) For Denka SEMI-FINALS - Denka vs. Forses 1-0 1-0 (2-0) ''For Denka FINALS - Denka vs. Oui ''15-19 16-8 17-19 (48-46) For Oui Finishes Tournament Ranked #2 Statistics Matches 3-1 (75%) Matches Win Ratio Maps 7-2 (77.8%) Maps Win Ratio 3-1 (75%) Rifle Maps Win Ratio 4-0 (100%) AWP Maps Win Ratio 0-1 (0%) Pistol Maps Win Ratio Rounds 102-84 (54.8%) Maps Win Ratio 48-41 (53.9%) Rifle Maps Win Ratio 37-24 (60.7%) AWP Maps Win Ratio 17-19 (47.2%) Pistol Maps Win Ratio Awards [[DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 2|'Season 2 1v1']] Season 2 1v1 - Tournament MVP Season 2 1v1 - Best Underdog Performance Season 2 1v1 - TOP 4 (Oui, Denka, Emi & Forses) Season 2 1v1 - #1 Sweden (Denka, Paperboy & Peace) Season 2 1v1 - #2 Rifle Season 2 1v1 - #2 AWP Season 2 1v1 - #2 Pistol Season 2 1v1 - Best Series: FINALS - Denka vs. Oui (Denka & Oui) Season 2 1v1 - Best Rifle Map: FINALS - Denka vs. Oui (Denka & Oui) Season 2 1v1 - Best Pistol Map: FINALS - Denka vs. Oui (Denka & Oui) 10 Awards Received In Total